


【良堂】《男朋友是教导主任》

by cheku00330



Category: Chinese Comedian RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2020-09-01 04:40:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 20,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20252344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheku00330/pseuds/cheku00330
Summary: *现代背景架空。*教导主任良X不良高中生堂。*“速度七十迈，心情是自由自在”的小电驴一辆。没有剧情那种东西。不许白嫖知道不？开个车容易么我。*教导主任惩戒非主流杀马特少年的故事。抄袭融梗你死我活。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> LOFTER账号叫鹤鹤，喜欢的欢迎来LOFTER多支持多关注多喜欢多推荐多留言评论~

孟鹤堂是个不良少年，高中生，正值中二病叛逆期因为一张漂亮脸蛋老被人说无辜清纯，很不服气，于是剪了个长长的斜刘海颇有洗剪吹风范的头型自以为杀马特非主流。实际这半长不短的头发配上他那张雌雄莫辨的脸却让他看起来更像一个穿着中性的太妹，以至于好几次进男厕所都被里面的男同学滋哇乱叫着赶出去。

一气之下，孟鹤堂下定决心，要做整个校区最不良的不良，让同学们都刮目相看。于是抽烟喝酒烫头，打架斗殴骂街，高中生活五彩缤纷，把能做的坏事都做尽了，成天闹得左邻右舍鸡犬不宁，以致劣迹斑斑、臭名昭著，把同学们吓得闻风丧胆，把老师气得像交警贴罚单那样给他记处分。但现在提倡十二年义务教育了，也没人能把他怎么样，老师同学只盼着这厮能早点毕业从学校里滚出去，好好受一番社会的教育和洗礼。

作为不良少年呢，其中早恋是最能发挥魅力张扬特色的一项了。而对于早恋孟鹤堂颇为骄傲。在学校里泡妹子算什么呀？孟鹤堂寻思着。要找也得找个社会人士搞一搞才配得上自己不良之最的名号。于是他在酒吧勾搭上一个看起来有三十岁但是长得很顺眼的头顶一团小卷毛的大哥。你要问他孟鹤堂你这不是同性恋吗？孟鹤堂拎起酒瓶子说你丫放屁，搞女人算什么本事？要搞就搞下头也同样带把的一老爷们才够证明自己是纯爷们之中的真爷们！

就是隔天早晨从宾馆的床上起来时屁股后面有点疼。孟鹤堂光溜溜地从卷毛男人怀里坐起来也不太懂。这算是自己搞了一个纯爷们吗？孟鹤堂挠挠乱成一个乌鸦窝儿的杀马特头型，低头看自己从锁骨到胸口再到大腿根都他妈是大红印子，也不懂了。他其实酒量不好，还自不量力地请这现当下躺在床上的男人喝酒，喝了几杯之后就没意识了，一觉醒来怎么也想不起来昨晚究竟发生了什么。

不过看着脱得整个房间到处都是的衣服和扔了一地用过的安全套，孟鹤堂肯定昨天晚上还挺激烈的，自恋地想起码得是搞到了凌晨感叹自己真是威猛啊，十分得意地在自己的坏事记录榜又添上浓重的一笔。正要下床洗澡就被这时候刚睡醒的卷毛男人抓住鸡膀子似的瘦胳膊拉进了怀中，对方力气贼大的断掌上手就掐他奶头，还把下巴撂在他肩膀上咬他耳垂奶声奶气地问你要去哪儿呀？不是说好了要做我男朋友吗？

卧槽？！不良少年孟鹤堂虎躯一震就懵逼了。谁特么说要做你男朋友了？

卷毛男人眨着狭长的丹凤眼，一脸听不懂你在说什么，委屈巴巴说昨晚哭着喊着说要我慢一点儿就做我男朋友的啊？后来还不是你嫌慢叫我快一点儿的吗？

孟鹤堂脸上红一阵白一阵你你你你你了半天，怒发冲冠跳下床指着周九良的鼻子就骂他不要脸老牛吃嫩草。

老牛吃嫩草？卷毛男人气呼呼地抓起自己放在床头柜上用以昨晚开房的身份证给他看。我也就才二十几，长得着急点儿能赖我吗？

孟鹤堂盯着身份证上，在姓名“周九良”的旁边，得有四十五的一留着寸头的圆团子头像看了半天，更懵逼了。

妈的作为不良少年还能被一夜情对象拖住了脚也太栽面了吧！于是孟鹤堂以考试传小抄儿的手速飞快拿好自己的书包衣服，抓起浴袍往身上一披大喊一声后会无期夺门而出拔腿就跑，边跑还边想自己不愧为不良之最渣中之渣拔屌无情真牛逼哈哈哈哈哈！光着脚丫子一路狂奔回家，路上都不带停的累得差点儿猝死门口……不敢停啊，尼玛后头三四个警察追在他后面说他破坏市容要缉拿他归案。

总之早恋这一项坏事算是圆满完成了。孟鹤堂颠儿颠儿地插着兜边走边蹦跶欠蹬儿似地回到了学校，光荣迟到，一脚踢开了教室后门，进来抬眼就看到讲台上班主任正介绍身边一个腰杆笔直的陌生男人，见了他铁青着脸咬着后槽牙说完后半句话：“……从今天开始，他就是你们新任的教导主任，周九良周老师。”

孟鹤堂从发丝尖儿到尾巴根儿打了个哆嗦，跟讲台上的周老师来了个教科书般的大眼对小眼。

……干。

俗话说新官上任三把火，周主任却是直接放火烧山烧了个片甲不留，比前主任可厉害了不知多少倍。权力到手立马改革，班规校纪颁布出来密密麻麻如辞海法典，而他自己整天带着一帮人高马大的男教师校园四处巡逻抓捕违纪犯规者就地正法，不把人吓哭跪地求饶发誓绝不再犯就不放人，乍一看一时分不出来哪边是不良哪边是老师。一周下来弄得不良势力人心惶惶。

而周主任新颁布的条例没有一条不是针对孟鹤堂的，什么男生不许留头发啊前不过眉鬓不过耳后不过肩，什么不许抽烟喝酒烫头连隔壁于副校长都双手投降服从了，什么不许打架斗殴骂脏话啊违者挂着“我是臭傻逼”的牌子在校门口站一天……其中还有一条非常奇特就是明令强调女生禁止进男厕所。

孟鹤堂小弟之一战战兢兢提出建设性意见老大这不就是针对你的吗？要不你这几天别在学校里上厕所了，翻墙去公共厕所上吧。

孟鹤堂把烟嘴儿都啃秃了——他其实不会抽烟，烟一吸进肺里准呛住，平时叼着烟只是含在嘴里再吐出来，不过演技比较好骗了很多人。他不甘心咬牙切齿踹小弟屁股一脚骂去你妹的，我还怕他？！

事实上他真的怕。孟鹤堂最擅虚张声势，实则是个欺软怕硬的主儿。就地解散了自己小队伍让小弟们偃旗息鼓各自安好先熬过这段时间自己就做起了缩头乌龟，连个屁都不敢放了。但是没过几天还是被教导主任扣在了舞蹈教室里。

孟鹤堂是学校艺术团的，别看是个不良少年但对于跳舞演出还是挺负责任，每次训练从不晚到早退。于是这天刚结束上午的训练，正要午休时就被教导主任堵了个正着。

笑得一脸不怀好意的卷毛教导主任搓着手步步逼近说孟同学我们聊一下你最近的情况吧。孟鹤堂眼睛一瞪暗叫不好身形一闪想要从教导主任身边脚底抹油，不料被教导主任双手一把钳住细腰就拽了回去，甩在了栏杆上。

教导主任拿断掌往他背上一压就把他压下去不得已抓住栏杆弯下了腰翘起了腚，还没等孟鹤堂说个“不”字，就扯下他的牛仔裤和内裤，顺着他的圆屁股和细腿将衣物一路褪下堆在了他的脚踝上。

孟鹤堂惊了大叫哎呦卧槽你这是干什么？

周老师嘿嘿一笑说课、后、指、导。

孟鹤堂震惊无比魂飞魄散此时早把自己不良的面子里子抛到九霄云外去了，刚想说你他妈这是违法犯罪侵犯人权，结果话还没出口就被碾碎成一缕尾音上扬的呻吟从牙缝里勾魂夺魄地飘了出来。

周九良已经把沾满润滑液的两根手指塞进了他的后庭，旋转着扩张照顾着穴道里的敏感点把孟鹤堂逗得腰酸腿软，腰一塌腿一弯要不是周九良另一只手抓得牢就直挺挺地跪下去了。

强忍着后庭不适的异物感，孟鹤堂皱着小脸儿，双手撑着栏杆委委屈屈叫周九良周老师，问他究竟要干什么。

干你，小骚货。周九良舔舔唇，笑得狡黠，像一只偷了腥的猫，张口说着不堪入耳的话，而手底下已经往湿漉漉的小穴里塞进第三根手指了。你马上就成年了，得学着为自己的行为付出代价，比如自食其言不告而别这种事。

修长的手指顶在孟鹤堂的G点上，孟鹤堂忍不住张嘴叫出了声，后猛然意识到自己身处舞蹈教室这一公共场合，别人很容易闯进来看见不良少年被人摁着操这一不堪画面。

这也太没面子了！孟鹤堂“死”到临头还在想自己的面子问题。

孟鹤堂回过头，睁大自己惹人可怜的兔子眼，哭哭啼啼恳求道，别在这儿！求你了，会被看见！

我把门锁上了，别人进不来。午休又没几个人……周九良三根手指在蚌肉似软沃的菊穴里来去自如，身下硬得难受，低语着呼出热流。

不知是被顶到G点太爽了没听清还是惊讶于周九良的厚颜无耻，孟鹤堂问了一句，什么？

周九良已懒得废话了，解开皮带拉开拉链掏出惩戒不良少年的大凶器对准扩张完成的软穴一插到底。

熟门熟路不偏不倚一举撞在孟鹤堂的前列腺上，夹杂着些许疼痛一下就把孟鹤堂操得欲仙欲死，天灵盖都要飞起来了。

“我说——好好穿校服！”周九良手里利索地脱下孟鹤堂的皮夹克，扔到地上，把他白T恤下摆往上一掀开一巴掌抽在屁股上，莹白的皮肤立马出现一枚浅红色的手掌印，特别刺激眼球，把周九良看得欲火焚身。身下动着腰操着穴，抬起手噼里啪啦又在不良少年的翘臀上揍了十余下，肉浪波滚。把孟鹤堂搞得是又疼又爽，淫叫连连，在空荡荡的舞蹈教室里回响，传进孟鹤堂自己耳朵里听着比自己听过的日本女优还带感，鸡巴昂首挺胸地淌着前列腺液。

孟鹤堂鼻涕眼泪一块流，终于想明白了，敢情那天晚上不是他搞男人而是男人搞的他呀！

这会儿周九良还在他身后动得起劲儿呢。掰开他的屁股缝儿，打桩机似地撞，硬如铁杵的性器直捣黄龙，咕叽咕叽搅着穴里头的各种液体，G点被反复碾压涌出一波更比一波强的快感。孟鹤堂从没想到过被男人干能那么爽，脚上有裤子绊着还跑不了，腿早就打颤了，被身后男人把着细腰勉强提臀，承受着爽歪歪的教育，胳膊也撑不住了，在下一次冲撞中一下子趴倒在栏杆上。

周九良看着被他扇得仿若烂熟水蜜桃似的两瓣臀肉，心里还觉得差点儿意思，从衬衫上口袋掏出戒尺抻长，往他红屁股上抽：“不许抽烟喝酒，不许打架！听见了没？！”

孟鹤堂用一声哭叫回答他。

戒尺是真疼啊，孟鹤堂顾不上脸了，哭得更凶了，扒着栏杆往前躲。周九良见他要跑，伸手一把薅住他半长的头发往后拽，这回戒尺也挨上了小穴也把大肉棒吃了个没根儿，孟鹤堂眼睛一翻失了声险些尿了。

周九良春风得意马蹄疾，心道早看这丫头发不顺眼了，没想到薅着还挺趁手，手腕一甩狠给了红肿的臀峰一下子：“不许留长头发！”

孟鹤堂这后穴也真是妙处啊！富有弹性紧得不行不说第一次就把他吸得欲罢不能非其不可了，自己真是捡了个宝贝。周九良在心里感慨，一边摆胯享受把他屁股撞得啪啪作响一边打着小算盘怎么把这人拐回家去。

“我错了周老师呜呜呜呜呜！”孟鹤堂憋了半天终于顺了气张口大声求饶，痛哭流涕，保证的话连珠炮似地弹出来，像个受欺负的小学生，哭着哭着还打了个哭嗝，“我这就把头发剪了！我穿校服！啊！我再也不抽烟了！您别使劲顶了，也别打了！疼……”

他这哭了出来，下头小穴死命一紧，咬得周九良几近精关不守，忍住一用力把孟鹤堂V领的白T恤后面撕吧了，露出一个大盘子和沿着脊梁骨的一串纹身来。

“哟，你还纹身呢？”周九良扔掉戒尺，薅着头发把孟鹤堂扯回自己的硬棍子上，一个挺腰就把孟鹤堂的小穴又操松了。

周九良舒爽地眯起眼，改了口：“头发不剪也行，挺好薅的……哦不，挺好看的。”

孟鹤堂抱着栏杆赶紧喊：“我错了！”

周九良往旁边一看，看到舞蹈教室的墙一边大的镜子里把他俩做爱的姿势照得一清二楚。他衣冠楚楚只解了个裤裆，而孟鹤堂裤子拴着脚，光着白净劲瘦的身子婀娜多姿，又翘又圆的屁股上红痕斑驳，撕坏了的白T恤挂在肩膀，还被他薅着头发仰着脸操得直哭。不良少年的威风尽失不说，还布满了欺凌美，惹人想要更狠地欺负他一下。

周九良边辛勤地干着活儿边对孟鹤堂说道，“你看左边。”

孟鹤堂知道左边是块大镜子，羞得满脸通红快赶上屁股了，疯狂摇头：“我不看！”

周九良掐着他的腰，顶在最深处磨他肿起来的前列腺：“你看不看？嗯？”

孟鹤堂只好抽噎着转了一下脸，第一眼刚看见那镜子里香艳的画面身后周九良趁机快动一击，孟鹤堂大叫一声射在了地上。

周九良松开孟鹤堂的头发，顺意地任高潮的小穴把他吸出第一泡浓精，而后慢慢地蹭等自己再度雄赳赳气昂昂，就在这神仙穴里头射进第二次，听孟鹤堂愁眉苦脸答应了好几次做他男朋友从出租屋搬到他家住才心满意足地抽了出来。

孟鹤堂被留在栏杆上趴着，脸颊贴着锃亮的金属杆，翻着白眼流着口水倒气，头发凌乱衣装不整，全身粉红淌满薄汗，身前小东西软趴趴的不知泄了几回了。上头的小嘴儿闭不上唇红齿白，下头的小嘴儿合不拢浊液纵横，完全是一副被操透了的样子。令周九良情不自禁地想起初见那晚这小可人昏头昏脑地被他压在床上一边挨操一边哭着把哥哥爸爸爷爷叫了个遍的诱人模样。

周九良最后响亮地拍了一把孟鹤堂红彤彤的大屁股，把人拍得哭唧唧地回过神来扭头看他。然后周九良当着孟鹤堂的面儿不紧不慢从屁兜儿里掏出个葫芦形状的金属肛塞，然后在身下人惊恐的眼神里把肛塞插进了他吐着精液的小穴，把里头的东西都堵了个严严实实。

“今天放学你要是敢把这个小玩意儿拿出来你就死定了知道吗？”周九良掐了一把孟鹤堂柔嫩的大腿根。

孟鹤堂哭丧着脸哪儿敢拒绝，拼命点头，后面的小穴也特别配合地收缩了一下，把肛塞咬得死紧。

周九良十分满意，揉着孟鹤堂伤痕累累的臀肉，听这个往昔日天日地的不良少年在他手底下细声细气地哀吟，伸手又抚慰了一把对方未经触摸就射了好几次的软根：“放学我跟你回去收拾东西，今晚就搬我那儿房子住去吧？嗯？新买的，可大了，床也可大了。”

命根子在人家手里孟鹤堂不能不答应。

周九良把孟鹤堂从栏杆上拉起来，拿湿纸巾把乱七八糟的痕迹擦了擦，给他提上裤子，白T恤虽然背后扯乱了，但是穿皮夹克一挡倒也看不出什么来。

孟鹤堂算是老实了，安安静静吸着鼻子任周老师把他面对面搂在怀里，按揉他的腰窝缓解酸痛。周九良盯着他的撅起的饱满的唇珠看，心头摇晃，想刚才折腾这么半天都没亲上一亲好好安抚一下太不是东西了，于是俯身过去想接一个缠缠绵绵的吻。

刚闭上眼，还没碰上，孟鹤堂突然跟泥鳅似地蹲下从他怀抱里钻了出去，小跑到教室门口把门打开，撒丫子赶快逃。

虽然声音很小，但是周九良还是听见孟鹤堂开门的时候低声骂了一句草你妈的死变态。

跑得了和尚跑不了庙。周九良勾唇一笑，出门冲着孟鹤堂大喊了一声你说什么，把孟鹤堂吓得捂住屁股一溜烟儿消失在了走廊尽头。

周九良冷哼一声，想这小兔崽子今晚甭想射了。

从此以后德云一中就再也没有一个不良少年叫做孟鹤堂了。

此乃教导主任的胜利。

【END】


	2. 番外《教师节的礼物》

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *现代背景架空。  
*教导主任良X不良高中生堂。  
*前篇看合集。  
*番外加长林肯一辆。B🚫D🚫S🚫M倾向预警，注意避雷。主要讲的是从良之后的杀马特少年把自己扮成小猫咪送给教导主任当教师节礼物的故事。  
*开车费肾，珍惜作者，不要白嫖，不要抄袭融梗。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 涉及黄暴情节如下，雷者勿入：人兽角色扮演、束缚、成人玩具、SP、鞭打、放置、限制高潮、延长射精、失禁、奴隶人格。

作天作地的不良少年孟鹤堂落在新来的教导主任周九良手里简直是全校师生众望所归，也是孟爸孟妈的翘首以盼。

远在东北老家的父母大大咧咧粗线条，知道自家儿子皮但相隔千里也没法儿管。这回听说新来的教导主任主动伸出援手照顾困难生还把自家儿子从脏乱差的出租屋拉到自己干净整洁的私人公寓去住，顿时觉得这老师真是雷锋转世菩萨下凡，还不等孟鹤堂说一个字就好好好行行行满口答应着放心把孩子交给周老师了。

起初孟鹤堂被周九良周老师摁着脖颈子搬了家还哼哼唧唧忸忸怩怩不情愿并暗地里为自己的菊花叫苦不迭，结果拉着小行李箱来到周九良的居所刚下车就被惊呆了，顺着红砖白瓦往上看去——这是啥私人公寓啊，这根本就是个小别墅吧？

进了房子，内部装潢欧式简约风明显是花了大价钱精心打理的，快跟墙一样大的彩电和随手扔在地毯上的最新款的游戏机让孟鹤堂羡慕嫉妒恨得眼睛都绿了，颤抖着手拉住周九良的袖子问他究竟是干什么的。

周九良倒不以为意，只说自己家有个公司他手里股份比较多靠分红赚的。

孟鹤堂震惊地大喊卧槽，你那么有钱当什么教导主任啊？

周九良凤目一瞪，横眉立眼，说我爱好你管的着吗？

孟鹤堂气势立马就弱了，条件反射两只小手儿背在身后偷偷捂自己的小屁股，支支吾吾低声下气地说不敢。

往后大半学期里孟鹤堂完全摘掉了不良的名号，不惹事不声张了，成绩还进步飞快，处分也一个一个都消掉了。到了高三下半学期因为是艺术生所以提前参加了附近一挺有名的音乐学院的艺考，考上了那所学校的舞蹈系，后来高考也过了本科线，九月便顺利入学。

经过这么长时间的相处孟鹤堂的身心实际上都已经从了周老师了。说起这个孟鹤堂一把鼻涕一把泪哭诉没有天理没有王法自己屈服于教导主任的淫威，被周老师一个眼刀回击过去那你不还爽得不要不要的稍微禁欲三天就淌着水儿巴巴过来勾引我，然后按在床上教育一番嘴里才终于老实了。

孟鹤堂就读的音乐学院就跟母校高中隔了两条马路，所以师生二人还是住在一起。周九良不让孟鹤堂住校，简直是拴在自己身边，天天开车接送孟鹤堂上下学，把孟鹤堂的同学们羡慕得要死。小日子过得蜜里调油。

孟鹤堂讲实话打心眼里还是蛮感谢周九良的，没有周九良他住不上这么好的房子吃不上这么好的饭更考不上这么好的大学，新学期没过多久是教师节，孟鹤堂在心里打着小算盘想给周九良一个礼物惊喜。

周九良喜欢什么孟鹤堂最清楚了但还是在看到他的收藏夹后暗骂这个死变态，洗完澡躺在床上一边浏览那个特殊的购物网站一边恨得牙根痒痒，加了购物车下单交钱之后夹紧了双腿心情还有点儿荡漾，想着完了完了近朱者赤近墨者黑了然后心满意足地一翻身钻进老师怀里进入梦乡。

教师节那天周五，高中给放了半天假。孟鹤堂翘课偷偷回家给周九良做了一顿丰盛的午餐后把包装精美的礼品盒送给他。周九良打开礼品盒取出里面的一根崭新的制作精致的真皮教鞭，又看了看里头猫耳猫尾等一个套装，差点儿当场就硬得迈不开腿。

“平时哭天抹泪的还以为多不情愿没想到玩得不俗啊，啧。”周九良色眯眯地笑着拍了一把正朝他调皮吐舌头的孟鹤堂的屁股，把盒子塞还给他，“去，下午不是不去上课吗？现在就给我去换上。”

感觉到口舌生津孟鹤堂吞咽了一下，脸红了，拿着盒子跑回了房间，还把门带上了。

周九良坐到沙发上，没坐上一会儿，就坐不住了，站起来偷偷摸摸开了房间门进去，搞得里面登时人仰马翻鸡犬不宁，前不良少年的叫声似悲似喜、高低冥迷，哭得直打嗝。

到了下午三点半，周九良硬着裤裆挥舞着教鞭满脸餍足地溜达出房间，回头恐吓性质地拿教鞭拍开虚掩的门，沉声命令道：“小猫咪，出来亮个相。”

话音刚落，孟鹤堂不敢有丝毫耽搁，戴着橘色斑纹的猫耳朵发卡步姿怪异地走出门来，脖子上的皮质项圈还挂着一个铃铛，脚上穿了练瑜伽那样分指的袜子，两只小手戴着露手指的手套环在身前，脚底和手掌都有可爱的猫爪图案，背后橘色斑纹的猫尾巴里面有铁丝，弯成一个圆形向上翘着，看起来就开心。除此之外再没有什么衣饰了，隐私处的毛发早在几天前的“游戏”里剃了个干净，整个人暴露在空气中几乎是白晃晃赤条条的。

内裤当然是不允许穿的，光着腚插着猫尾巴肛塞走出来，圆润饱满的大屁股根据老师的喜欢按在腿上挨了左右各三十记掌掴和二十下手拍，红彤彤的像一咬一嘴水儿的熟透了的水蜜桃。接着抹了一层消肿的啫喱，现在光滑水润还亮晶晶的，比平时更加显眼了，跟个灯泡似的提醒这个人挨了老师的打还不知廉耻地撅着腚爽得没边儿。给孟鹤堂臊得不得了，恨不得钻个洞把自己藏起来，脸快跟屁股一样红了，但身底下还是不争气地硬得发疼。

待孟鹤堂走到身前，周九良拨开他挡在前面的手，得意洋洋地看他插着金属尿道棒戴着锁精环被关在束缚带组成的简易笼子里的沉甸甸的性器，发红的小东西被箍得没了气焰光秃秃的格外秀气。周九良用手给他撸了两把，孟鹤堂就完全承受不住轻吟着往他怀里倒。周九良搂着他的腰给了他一个缠绵的舌吻安抚他，然后在他细嫩的腿根抽了一鞭叫他站好。

“哪儿有猫咪是两只脚着地的呀，”周九良慢条斯理道，手持教鞭拍掌心，笑得眼睛眯起来，天生的微笑唇让他看起来很迷人，淡淡道，“跪下。”

孟鹤堂大腿疼得直抽抽，却还是乖乖地后撤双脚直身跪到了周九良的鞋边。刚要趴下身就被周九良喝止，要他背过手挺起腰。他照做了。周九良踩着他的膝盖，大手两挥对准粉红的乳尖在他雪白的胸脯左右各抽一鞭。孟鹤堂忍不住尖叫，铃铛乱响，立刻被周老师塞了两根手指在嘴里。周九良伸手捏捏硬挺起来的两个小乳粒，没有破皮，两道对称的殷红的鞭痕艳丽得过分，另一只手玩孟鹤堂的嘴巴弄得口水流了一下巴。孟鹤堂眨着水汪汪的大眼睛，手背在身后自己抓着自己手腕，不敢松开，用柔软的唇舌讨好老师细长的手指，舔上头因写字用笔生出来的趼，脸上的神情痛苦而暗含着深深的迷恋，奴性十足，还在他的抚摸里一边拼命挺胸一边含糊求饶。周九良心里兴奋到无以复加。

这是他亲手调教出来的最完美的情人和作品。

周九良给他的项圈上安好牵引绳，抻了抻确定扯不开之后，退后两步，让孟鹤堂得以像个猫一样四脚着地，两腿自觉分开。接着几鞭随风落下，打在肩膀、手肘、敏感的后腰和大腿内侧，调整孟鹤堂的跪姿，直到手里这只小猫咪呜呜咿咿跪在地上塌腰把身体完全打开。红屁股献媚似地高高抬起来展示给身为罪魁祸首的周九良看，仿佛给老师批阅作业。猫尾巴冲着天露出下头的肉糜色的后庭，像一只发情的母猫等着雄性过来骑。

“叫一声我听听。”周九良伸出手掌揉着孟鹤堂的后脑勺，真的像对待猫那样揉着他的头发。

“喵……喵。”孟鹤堂趴在地上含羞开口，声音沙哑得把自己吓了一跳，性器却更硬了，开始淫荡地流前列腺液。

于是周九良哼着歌牵着孟鹤堂往前走：“跟着我，跟好了，不能超过我，不能离我超过一米，走错一步我就揍你的屁股。”

周九良溜着孟鹤堂满房子上下转，于是地板上滴滴答答流满了孟鹤堂的骚水儿，跟标记领地似的。除此之外因为周九良故意走得一会儿快一会儿慢，孟鹤堂又挨了十几下巴掌，只能庆幸房子隔音效果足够好，邻居听不到他惹人兴致勃勃的哀嚎。

走了快四十分钟，周九良看着他娇气的小猫咪胳膊腿儿累了膝盖也红了，就体贴地停了下来，让孟鹤堂靠着他的腿歇着，还不能坐得太直，因为屁股疼，“嘶嘶”地吸气。

“其实猫咪也可以两腿着地的。”周九良别有他意地打量着孟鹤堂一副诱人的样子，说的是萌宠视频里铲屎官逗着玩用食物诱引猫咪站起来的滑稽举动。

他站到跪着的孟鹤堂面前，鼓鼓囊囊的裤裆正对着孟鹤堂红扑扑的脸，意图明显：“就是当它们特别想吃东西的时候，乖。”

孟鹤堂看着那硕大的一团大眼睛发怔，喉头滚动，吞吞口水，都听老师这么说了，自然是十分乖巧地跪坐好，抬起手解开老师的拉链，让那带着腥气的猛兽弹到他脸蛋上。毕竟已经做过不知道多少次了，张口很熟练地含住头部，熟悉的味道充盈了舌尖。

被摁着后脑勺一把拉到胯下，膝盖一滑差点跌倒连忙伸手扶住对方的膝盖，硬邦邦的大家伙破开牙关直往嗓子眼顶，顶得孟鹤堂眼冒泪花，身子却更敏感了，后穴食髓知味地一下一下咬着猫尾巴的金属肛塞，仿佛那东西不是撞在他舌根而是撞在前列腺上，嘴巴堵得满满的还是从唇缝挤出来一声带着勾儿的呻吟。

“嗯～”

他刚开始做深喉的时候总忍不住呕，因为这个经常挨板子，然后红着屁股挂着眼泪继续吃几把。但经过周老师的不懈努力，孟鹤堂现在已经能够很自如地把勃起的性器吞到喉咙深处，用湿热有力的口腔裹住茎体往肚子里嘬，灵巧的小舌舔过青筋和褶皱好好地照顾着马眼，把整根肉棍吃得津津有味，一边吃还一边不怕死地拿媚眼瞟周九良，时常把周九良看得邪火上头薅着他的头发把他的嘴肏肿。

浑身上下所有能够疏解性欲的洞都被周九良一个人堵了个严严实实，让孟鹤堂有一种被彻底填满的被征服的快乐，嘴巴上更卖力气，把老师的硬挺的阳物吃得啧啧作响，任其像对待一个飞机杯一样粗鲁地抽插他的嘴。在最后一次深喉的时候周九良低吼着射了出来，全部射满了孟鹤堂的口腔，有一点儿白色的汁液没能装进去，涌出来一缕挂在鲜红欲滴的唇瓣上。

周九良抽身而出，手掰开孟鹤堂的嘴看了几眼里头肉红和膏白相间的糜烂景色。孟鹤堂还炫耀似地伸出舌头卷去门齿上的浊液，眼睛炯炯有神，眼底布满迷乱。

“吃下去。”周九良松开了手。

孟鹤堂没等他开口就往下咽老师赏的“下午茶”，喉结滚动几下再次张开了嘴，给老师检查恢复洁净的样子。周九良满意地拍了拍他的脸颊，把几把上残留的口水和精液抹在他苹果肌上擦干净塞回了裤裆。

周九良俯身把孟鹤堂摁倒在地四脚朝天，掐他的细腰吻他的嘴尝到自己的味道，蹂躏红肿的臀部握着猫尾巴振动按摩着翕张的肉穴。铃铛叮叮铃铃响个不停。

孟鹤堂爽得一塌糊涂，眼睛都失神，接吻的间隙张嘴就喊：“啊……老师……”

周九良已经不再是孟鹤堂的老师了，但是孟鹤堂还是习惯性地叫他老师，带着些许撒娇的意味，无论是在平时还是在性事中。周九良很受用，觉得被这么叫十分情趣。

“只有我的学生能喊我老师，但是现在孟孟不是我的猫吗？”周九良使坏掐他囊袋上头的性器根部。

“主人……”孟鹤堂吐出羞辱的称呼，皱着眉头一脸要射的表情，困在笼子里半勃的性器跳动了两下，滋出来两丝水儿。

一个“主人”令周九良身下的小兄弟重新雄姿英发，他装作生气地丢下孟鹤堂站了起来。冷不丁离开了主人的怀抱小猫咪孟鹤堂感到无所适从，赶紧从地上爬起来，四脚爬过去学猫的样子蹭周九良的西服裤角，希望主人能再摸摸他。

周九良往上拽了一把孟鹤堂的项圈，铃铛发出清脆的呐喊。孟鹤堂神情柔媚地仰望着他，大眼睛含情脉脉，尖尖的鼻头和圆圆的脸颊相得益彰，贝齿咬着粉红的下唇一想起方才这两者还被他亲自弄脏过，就让周九良加速甩脱了贤者时间。

“乖猫咪，这是怎么了？”周九良明知故问道。

孟鹤堂夹紧了双腿也夹紧了红屁股，软弹的臀肌起伏性感，痴迷地用脸去蹭周九良持鞭的那只手：“想要……我想要……主人，孟孟后面的洞好痒。”

周九良一笑，小白牙森森的，手里痒痒还没玩够，拿鞭梢一小块增加受力面积的皮料在孟鹤堂的翘臀上滑动，酥麻触感令孟鹤堂断断续续地细吟。

周九良顾左右而言他，无视孟鹤堂发春似的亲昵，决定道：“我们来看电视吧。”

宽大的沙发同时能容纳十二个人，但是孟鹤堂却坐到了周九良身上，更准确地说，是不得不瘫在了周老师身上。他背靠着周九良的胸膛被困在前教导主任的怀里，双手带着软皮子的手铐连在一起挣脱不开向后挂在了周九良的脖子上，于是他高抬着手臂失去了挣脱的可能。两腿大大分开，足弓绷出优美的弧度痉挛似地摩擦周九良的裤脚，晃荡来去不得解脱。红肿的臀肉下头是周九良粗糙的牛仔裤裆部，此刻他也感觉不到屁股上的疼痛了，因为周九良的一只手穿过他的大腿下侧拿着一根小号的振动棒悠哉悠哉地捣他的水帘洞，润滑剂汩汩直淌。他的G点较深，那根小号的玩具根本捅不到前列腺的位置，只能稍稍触碰极乐的边界，助长他的欲望，隔靴搔痒，无比磨人。

他软着身子躺在周九良身上，疯狂张开腿希望振动棒能撞到它应该去的地方，但无济于事。周九良正聚精会神地看电视里的相声节目，看得入迷，时不时还笑出声，笑声肉贴肉地传进孟鹤堂的身体里令这个昔日无法无天的不良少年疯了似地想念他老师胯下雄纠纠气昂昂、经常搞得他下不来床的巨物，尤其是当他发现周九良还因为看电视走神而逐渐放慢了手上的动作。

他枕着周九良的颈窝，额头和脸颊时拱时蹭周九良的脖子和下巴，然而周九良并不理睬他，甚至还因为他的叫唤打扰到了自己看电视而摘掉了他的铃铛拿口球塞住了他的嘴巴。孟鹤堂终于从里到外都像是一只不会说话的猫了，还是一只最屈辱的猫，摆出最诱惑的姿势可主人对他视而不见。他的性器还遭禁锢着，欲火焚身折磨着他。周九良还恶趣味地埋怨他不听话，要他好好看电视，但他的眼泪模糊了电视屏幕，被口球堵在嗓子里的哭泣回荡在脑袋里使得他也听不清节目的声音。

他像是一个最卑贱的小玩物，被主人摆在身上随意玩弄，扭动和挣扎只是助兴的插曲，颤抖和呜咽才是主旋律。他的主人看上去很满意他这副下流模样，时不时用断掌的手在他全身上下任意私密的部位留下深色的痕迹，把玩他快要爆炸的性器。他什么也做不了，唯一能做的就是将他主人赐予的甜蜜的折磨全盘接受。

不过谢天谢地，周九良还是良心发现摘掉了他的口球。污秽的呻吟和娇喘瞬间盖过了电视里的欢声笑语，他扭过头失了智一般舔吻周九良的脖子，在他的臂膀间扭腰蹭他坚挺的裤裆，恳求他：“主人……呜呜，啊，主人，求你，求您操我吧……哈啊……我不行了，快干我！”

周九良另一只手也伸到孟鹤堂身下去，掰开孟鹤堂的一边臀瓣，把振动棒插了个没根，频率开到最大：“怎么，还痒吗？不是都给你弄了这么半天了吗？”

孟鹤堂张着嘴仰着头脚乱蹬，脊椎骨都快酸化了，说不出来一句话：“啊哈……啊……”

周九良抚摸着他侧腰上鼓起的线条流畅的肌肉，任凭学生失礼地把眼泪全蹭到他下颌和耳朵上。

“主人……主人……摸摸上面……”孟鹤堂贴着他的耳朵声音喑哑磁性地哀求。

周九良听从了，指尖划过他玲珑有致的身段，来到他的胸口，左右交换着揉捏两个乳尖，又抻又扯玩得不亦乐乎，直至两个小东西颜色变红变深，在他掌间硬得像小石子。孟鹤堂终于忍不住泄恨地在他老师脖子上咬了一口，多高的衣领子都遮不上的那种。

小猫咪被折腾了一下午，早叫得嘴里没力气了，咬得并不疼。周九良掐了一把他的乳晕，笑道：“小猫儿还会咬人了。”继续在他的胸口两侧作乱。孟鹤堂挺着腰叫得七零八落。

孟鹤堂委屈地哭：“不是呜……不是，啊，我想射……”

“孟孟今天好贪心啊，要主人的大家伙干你的骚穴还要主人摸你的奶头，现在又要射～”周九良笑着拍了一记柔软的胸脯，落了半个粉色的手印，“怎么不想想拿什么回报主人呢？”

孟鹤堂伸出舌头一下一下黏黏糊糊地舔周九良的脖子，舔自己方才留下来的牙印，恬不知耻地吐出污言秽语：“孟孟的骚穴紧……孟孟给主人干骚穴，这辈子，嗯，只给主人一个人干。”

周九良咬咬牙，吞下口水，电视上的相声早就听不进去了，觉得不必再忍了。将孟鹤堂的手臂从脖子上摘下来，把人朝下扔在沙发上，然后脱自己裤子：“那你可给我夹紧了。”

孟鹤堂大喜过望，连忙支起大腿，岔开，高高撅起屁股，刚摆好姿势，后头的人就钳住他的腰迫不及待地顶了进来。

“嗯！”好不容易被渴望许久的庞然大物干了个深，把他的尾椎都撞麻了，屁股上的伤痛让快感更加鲜明，孟鹤堂张嘴叫得忘乎所以。

周九良意乱情迷地看着边挨操边摆腰迎合的孟鹤堂，对方背后勾人的纹身甩着尾巴在光溜溜的脊背上蛇行，水红色的鞭痕爬满了皮肤最细嫩白皙的私处，在腿根、大腿内侧、腰窝上头和胸口上交织，为肿大了一圈的红屁股作衬，把他裸身的雪白胴体绘制成一幅香艳的画卷。周九良看得浑身燥热，笑骂这真是个小浪蹄子，粗喘着快速抽插，把孟鹤堂艹得全身都在出水儿。

“别光叫啊，跟闹猫似的。呼，说主人操得你爽不爽？”

孟鹤堂游刃有余地夹着周九良，头贴着沙发，侧着脸口无遮拦地回答：“爽啊……啊！主人好大，好棒……”

看到孟鹤堂趴在沙发上，浑身粉红，手脚都打颤，周九良知他快到极限，伸手摸到他身下，解开了他的束缚，把金属尿道棒一寸一寸拔出来。孟鹤堂哭得稀里哗啦的。

一个挺身差点把孟鹤堂半个灵魂撞出躯壳，孟鹤堂失声射在了地板上，被周九良干得时断时续射了半天，射到最后精液稀得跟后穴里淌的水儿一样。

但是周九良还是不停，火烫的铁杵似的东西在烂熟的穴道里来去自如，来回来去碾压肿大的前列腺。孟鹤堂崩溃似地抓挠沙发套，拼命摇头：“不行了！不行了！射不出来了！”

周九良大手按住他的肩膀叫他动弹不得，身下的动作不慢反快，越来越快，充满雄性风采的喘息听得孟鹤堂下腹胀痛。不应期强干的酸爽直冲天灵盖，孟鹤堂一头栽在了沙发垫上，张嘴流口水，嗓子里流出一串尖细的完全听不出来是人能发出来的声音，穴内抽搐着收缩到极致——

周九良一把将他抄起来抱在怀中，大步流星走进卫生间，射进孟鹤堂那个吸精洞里。孟鹤堂抓着周九良的小臂，脸红脖子粗地仰头挺腰，被老师把着腿尿在了马桶里，一边尿一边高潮，险些直接爽昏过去。

夜幕降临，华灯初上。孟鹤堂被周九良洗得白白净净、香喷喷软绵绵的塞进被窝里，哄着喝了一碗粥就要睡。睡之前周老师还不依不饶地咬着他的耳朵说情话。孟鹤堂一抬手搂住老师的脖子，往他耳朵眼儿里吹气。

“教师节快乐，周老师~”

周九良将他揽进怀里，霸道地要他答应：“你得记住以后每年都要给我过教师节，记住了没？”

“好啦，记住了。”

【END】


	3. 《惩戒日》（上）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *现代背景架空。  
*教导主任良X不良高中生堂。  
*前篇和另一篇番外看合集。  
*谜底就在谜面上，文如其名，B🚫D🚫S🚫M预警。全套豪华版就是什么都有注意避雷。堂主奴🚫性人格大写加粗警告。  
*肾透支大作，清补凉包圆。三连是你最大的敬意，抄袭融梗会天打雷劈！

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 涉及黄暴情节，雷者勿入：口交、微训诫、OTK、道具、行刑架放置、鞭打、镜子、限制高潮、控制排泄。

市里迎来赛季，孟鹤堂作为学校推出的首席舞蹈团的领队，精心准备之后拿了个金奖，大家伙儿特别高兴，休息了几天正好到周五，相约晚上去开庆功宴。

孟鹤堂周五晚出去玩儿周九良是知道的，只是他没想到孟鹤堂竟然敢喝多。

这皮痒痒的小兔崽子。周九良看着瘫在副驾驶位盖着他的外套歪着头打呼噜的孟鹤堂，笑着磨牙。本来自己为着他比赛这回事已经禁了好久的欲了，正好明天周末，是个好好收拾不听话的学生的机会。

孟鹤堂本来也没想喝多，挑战他前老师的底线虽说是个很刺激的事儿，但孟鹤堂本质上还是喜欢温柔一点儿的，也不喜欢老师发脾气。老师发脾气的时候他就会变得很奇怪，整个脑子只有一个念头就是让老师开心，直到被老师折腾得伤痕累累、浑身液体，丧失理智、没有自我，巴不得挂上个“属于周九良”的烙印，叫老师完全占有才好。“游戏”结束后他会特别没安全感，能在老师怀里窝一天。老师知道他会这样，往往享受着他的依赖，体贴地拥着他哄他，把他困在自己怀里，温柔地操他。

庆功宴上来了几个学弟学妹，特别喜欢他们的孟学长，席上一直夸他，而这个比赛确实是一个非常重要的比赛，金奖本就让孟鹤堂飘飘然忘乎所以，所以多喝了几杯实属无意之举。他酒量并不好，待到反应过来时，孟鹤堂已经看不清桌子上有几个人了。

同学朋友们满怀歉意联系周九良。周九良匆匆赶到时孟鹤堂正脸红脖子粗地抱着雅间的房柱子又亲又蹭，软软绵绵地喊老师，我想……

看着皮笑肉不笑的周老师，他们对孟学长的歉意更大了。

周九良用孟鹤堂的手机给全程录了像，挥别同学朋友抱着孟鹤堂出了饭店，到了家他把手机放在孟鹤堂枕边，这样对方明早起床一看自己昨晚的丑态就知道该干什么了，而后把孟鹤堂全身的衣服扒干净，再把人洗得白白香香的才心满意足地搂着心爱学生的小细腰进入梦乡。

孟鹤堂赤身裸体、顶着一头乱毛从老师怀里醒来的时候意识到自己闯大祸了，呆坐在被窝里五分钟才恢复神智，喝了点儿水四下找了找，把枕边的手机拿起来，解开屏保，看了昨天晚上的录像，只觉得屁股隐隐作痛。

还在睡梦中的周九良感觉怀中空荡荡的，有点儿不舒服地皱了皱眉头，呓语两声翻了个身，把心虚的孟鹤堂吓得抖三抖。

放下手机，孟鹤堂用三秒钟接受了即将被惩罚的现实。他原地思考了两秒钟，心生一计，为表承认错误态度良好，掀开被子钻了进去，小心翼翼把老师睡裤褪下一半，吞咽口水舔舔嘴唇润湿一下口腔，然后把老师胯下蛰伏着的巨物含进了嘴里。

周九良被几把上迭起的快感唤醒，随着睁眼而逐渐硬挺起来的性器顶上了孟鹤堂的嗓子眼。孟鹤堂忍住不适，加快吞吐，灵活地用舌头卷着柱体。很快周九良就闷哼着射进包裹他的火热的口舌之间。

喉头滚动两下，孟鹤堂把味道最浓郁的第一发咽下去，又将性器上残留的精液都嘬干净才把老师的家伙吐出来。接着被老师抓着胳膊提出被子，跪坐在床怯生生地面对老师惺忪的睡眼，孟鹤堂心里又害怕又激动。周九良拍拍他的脸蛋叫他把嘴张开，检查他已经乖乖把东西都吃了下去方才满意地点了点头，揉了一把乳肉以示奖励。

孟鹤堂忙挺起胸脯把乳尖送上去供老师玩，在老师长着薄茧子的手指的捏玩下忍不住嘤咛出声，然后被狠掐了一下右奶头。

“啊～！”

“让你爽了吗？”周九良食指中指夹着惨遭毒手的右奶头扽了扽。

孟鹤堂无意识地捏着自己大腿面，眨着大眼睛委屈地摇了摇头。

“知道犯什么错了吧？”大拇指擦过敏感的乳尖，恶意地搓了搓。

孟鹤堂点头，忍不住扬起了脖子。

“那知道今天该怎么做了吧？”大拇指擦过另外一个。

孟鹤堂赶紧又点了点头，背着手扣爪子，被老师扇了一巴掌蹭来蹭去的小胸脯，白面皮儿似的立刻就被撒了一层红糖霜。

“说话！别发骚！”老师懒洋洋地开口，竟是一口小奶音。

“知道了——”孟鹤堂一张嘴，委屈的哭腔颇婉转矫揉，“主人……”

周九良这才笑，眯着眼睛像一只橘猫，揉了揉学生乱糟糟的一头小卷毛：“真听话，到床下跪着去。”

孟鹤堂哪敢怠慢，听见指令立即翻身下床对着主人跪好，挺胸、塌腰、翘臀、大大分开双膝，姿势是曾经主人一鞭子一鞭子抽出来的，早已形成肌肉记忆，丝毫不差，把自己的身体完全打开展示给主人看。

周九良打了个哈欠，坐到床边双脚分开踩在孟鹤堂膝盖上，把尽力昂首挺胸的小奴隶全身上下每一寸肌肉的漂亮曲线都收进眼底。

伸手拍拍孟鹤堂的臀侧，移开脚，悠悠道：“我喜欢粉红色的屁股。”

孟鹤堂身下的小穴不自觉地收缩，感觉口舌生津，来到主人身边，顺从地趴到周九良腿上，主动把屁股送到周九良手底下去。丰满的臀峰翘成一个性感无比的圆弧。周九良情不自禁地触摸，用手掌勾勒那诱人的轮廓，感受它的柔软和弹性，还轻轻探进臀缝中去，按摩缩动的穴口，将进不进的意思。

带着情欲的抚摸令孟鹤堂轻哼出声，但他又死死咬紧牙关，一副严阵以待的样子。周九良看着好玩，便轻轻拍了一下，白团儿轻晃，孟鹤堂忙从嘴里蹦出来一个：“一！”

“这次是可以叫出声的，宝贝儿。”周九良笑呵呵道。

孟鹤堂吞了吞口水，咬住了下唇，尽可能撅高屁股，让自己腰臀线舒展得更好看一点，期盼这样能够引起主人更多的怜悯心。

事实证明，并没有。

可以叫出声的意思就是不计数，打到主人心满意足为止。就在孟鹤堂神思飘忽的时候，屁股上一阵凉风，第一个巴掌落了下来，十足十的力气，“啪”一声十分响亮，打得孟鹤堂”哎呦”出了口，而后就被粗鲁地捉住两腕反剪在背后摁在腿上噼里啪啦地打得屁股一片火辣。周九良会弹三弦，手劲儿大得很手掌又粗糙，比皮带好不到哪里去。孟鹤堂徒劳地扭着腰哪也躲不了。

张嘴只能哭了：“主人！好疼！别打了！啊！疼！啊别打了！呜呜呜……我错了……”

看着小奴隶趴在腿上胡乱蹬着腿，周九良不管不顾只着意把手下的蜜桃臀打成合心意的颜色，不知打了多少下才收了手。

孟鹤堂趴在周九良腿上又哭了一小会儿才起来，抽抽搭搭地跪回地上，小手偷偷揉自己被打得发烫的屁股。周九良冲他指了指自己的睡裤，孟鹤堂抬眼看去，才发现是自己刚才挨打时爽硬出了水儿，蹭在睡裤上洇湿了一小块布料。

红着脸不情不愿膝行回去，弯腰用嘴叼住布料嘬干净，屁股上便又挨了一掌。

“再让我看见你揉你试试。”

孟鹤堂呜呜咽咽地攥住周九良的裤脚说不敢。

周九良稍稍并起腿，指着自己的膝盖冲孟鹤堂命令道：“上来。”

孟鹤堂坐到周九良大腿上，被周九良分开双腿摆成面对面跨坐的姿势。小屁股被夹在膝盖中间，接触到掌击后的皮肤有些疼，孟鹤堂不自在地扭来扭去，终于在被握住了半勃的性器后老实了。

“双手搭在我肩上，不许动。”

孟鹤堂听话地抬起双臂放在周九良肩膀后，周九良开始撸动他的性器，饶有技巧地慢慢加快速度，孟鹤堂低吟着扭腰往周九良掌心顶。周九良弯了弯嘴角，也不责备他不知廉耻的行为，抬起头把脸送到孟鹤堂微张的小嘴前，沉浸在欲海里的小奴隶果然乖顺地抱住主人的脖子在主人脸上胡乱地亲，一面被主人的手冲弄得腰肢轻颤，一面主人主人甜腻腻地唤，一面还喘着气舔吻主人的嘴唇，整个人爽得都快起飞了。

周九良张开嘴吻他，咬他不安分的舌尖，然后把他撸射了，把手举到孟鹤堂眼前，摊开手掌，让他舔掉自己射出来的东西。

另一只手摸了摸半硬的前端，哄着问：“现在想干什么呀，孟孟？”

“想……想尿尿。”孟鹤堂红着脸呢喃着。

周九良将他放下来，命令他跪好等待，转身进了卧室厕所。

“我给你半个小时把你自己从里到外收拾干净。”周九良洗漱完从厕所走出来，居高临下道，“再从这个门走出来你就真正是我的小、奴、隶了，听明白了吗？”

孟鹤堂使劲儿点头，从地上爬起来，被“小奴隶”三个字弄得腿软，险些又摔回地上。周九良拉了他一把，这会儿也不嫌脏了，拥着他含住他的唇舌长吻。

把脚步虚浮的小奴隶放回厕所，周九良咂咂嘴露出一个玩味的笑容，抬脚去了客厅的“游戏室”收拾。

“游戏室”是由客厅宽敞的卫生间改造而成的，里面平时可做卫生间，到了特殊时间，就是孟鹤堂又怕又爱的游乐园。

此时游戏室里拉着透光的窗帘，穿过蕾丝的网纹，暧昧的朝阳如暗金色的溪水一样流淌在房间里，给房间里的一切都裹上温暖的色调。白色的大理石地砖一尘不染，一面一人高的镜子镶嵌在墙壁上也是擦得光可鉴人，孟鹤堂当然知道这个地方有多么干净，因为这是他亲自打扫的。即使没有用到，他也几乎每天都要把这里打扫一遍。现在他就站在这面巨大的镜子面前，自己身体从头到脚的每一处角落都能仔仔细细地看进眼底。

但他全身是赤裸的、一丝不挂的，这让他有些羞耻，然而他没办法反抗。

他被皮带束缚在一座同镜子一边大的铁架子上头。那是一种中世纪的行刑架，一个巨大的长方形，他的手脚被绑在四个角上，让他呈“大”形展开身体，无处隐藏。肉穴里两颗长跳蛋嗡嗡直响，再加上肛塞正好若即若离地抵在他的前列腺上，却仁慈而又残酷地只调到了中档。躁动的痒意沿着他的脊椎泛滥，而性器上的笼子令他无法完成勃起，冒着粘液的前端有时会因为他的晃动而感觉到风的凉意，配合着后穴的燥热更加难熬。

偏偏嘴巴还被剥夺了呻吟的权利。鲜红色的口球堵在粉嫩的唇间，涎水顺着小巧白皙的下巴都流到了胸口上，艳色的乳珠孤独地挺立在胸前，没有人来抚慰它们。

孟鹤堂只能眨着湿漉漉的大眼睛看着镜子里的自己因为欲望的空虚而难耐地扭腰，晃动的翘臀被手拍加深了一层颜色，烂熟的两颗大桃子，不敷上两天药是消不下去了。他看到那些红艳艳的皮肉，便更加想起刚刚过去没多久的责打，流逝的痛感带来的是一种令人上瘾的辣意，不自觉地撅着屁股，仿佛还能感觉到主人的手落在他的臀面上。

他任何一个小动作他都透过镜子看到了，他从喉咙里发出的每一声嗯啊呜咽他也都听到了。他痴迷地盯着镜子，多漂亮性感的肉体，一个犯错的奴隶，被他的主人惩罚地挂在这里对着自己“示众”，让他在一个绝对隐秘的空间里看看自己是多么淫荡下贱。

不知过了多久，腰肢已经因快感的积累而酸软了，忽然房间的门打开了，耀眼的光倾泻进来。孟鹤堂猛然精神抖擞扭头看去，在看到那人熟悉的冷漠而懒散的面容后激动地呜叫两声，铁架子的关节吱呀作响。

周九良进门一眼就看到他被迫乖巧的小奴隶努力坚持的样子，心情愉快地笑了笑，走进门，露出手里拿着的细长的教鞭。孟鹤堂半低着眼死死地盯着它看，腰身不由自主地颤抖。

“你一个人在这里玩得很开心呀，是不是早就忘了自己在挨罚？”

教鞭很快抽在他肿大了一圈的屁股上，尖锐的刺痛使得孟鹤堂仰起头发出模糊的痛叫，黏黏糊糊格外好听。接下来的几鞭全都落在这里，无论孟鹤堂如何扭动也没能逃过任何一鞭。鞭痕均匀地遍布他的臀部，直到上面布满了一道道凸起的棱子，鲜红色的，但是没有破皮流血，像是下流的花纹。最后扫过俩处腿根和后腰的三鞭疼得孟鹤堂尖叫。他向来是不耐疼的类型，以至于直接疼哭了出来，纠紧的双眉和红通通的眼睛看得周九良心头邪火燃烧。

接下来六鞭打在敞开的大腿内侧，尽管膝头哆嗦，但孟鹤堂还是承受住了这六鞭。隐秘处白嫩的细肉与新鲜的红痕形成鲜明对比，两腿之间的性器半翘起，滴滴答答地流前列腺液，想必是又疼又爽。肌肉紧绷着，疼痛中孟鹤堂下意识拼命想要合拢双腿，但无济于事。挣扎无果的倒霉模样更激发人的施暴欲。

周九良甩手又在他胸前抽了两鞭，教鞭精准地碾过挺立的乳尖。孟鹤堂四肢僵硬，绷直又放松，满额热汗，胸脯起伏，如果不是性器被束缚着，估计就这么被抽射出来了。

周九良笑眯眯地收了鞭子，走到他面前伸手玩他的乳头，边还语气惋惜地抱怨：“这儿要是有奶多好啊，一挤就往外流，一抽就喷奶，一边哺乳一边爽，嗯？喜欢么小骚货？”

孟鹤堂被他的荤话说得双眼失神，呆呆地望着他。周九良俯身交替着吮他红肿的乳尖，吸奶似地嘬，搞得人儿抖着胸脯直叫唤，然后撒开了嘴，拿手拍打胸肉，打得跟穿了粉红色的bra一样。

孟鹤堂从镜子里看见自己身上的痕迹不一会儿就多了一层，又羞又爽脑子发昏。周九良掏出两个带铃铛的乳夹给他戴上，在他还在缓解乳头上的疼痛时绕到他背后，把小穴里的东西都掏出来，而后把住小奴隶的细腰，用力干了进去。

铃铛叮铃铃地响，竟然堪比妖娆的淫叫，又坠得肉疼。孟鹤堂感觉自己就像是一张网，而周九良是条横冲直撞没有力量观念的大鱼，不知疲倦地撞着他就像是要把他顶破。他甚至感觉铁架子都要被周九良撞倒了，皮套里的手害怕地抓住架杆，脚也蹬住地面，最后被周九良肏成了一滩没力气的软泥，脱力地挂在行刑架上。麻木的口舌流出更多涎水。

周九良拍拍他爽得失去管理的脸，把他嘴巴里的口球摘下来，上下轻抚笼子里硬邦邦的性器：“想让我给你解开吗？”

孟鹤堂感觉下半张脸都是麻的，说不出来，只能非常使劲儿地点头。

“那先说好，你得乖乖听我的话。”

孟鹤堂赶紧继续点头。

周九良把他从行刑架解下来，但是把他的手绑在身后，拉着他来到马桶前，让他岔开双腿，卸下他的笼子，将他的脸按在水箱上，然后肏他，灌了他一肠子精液把他肏射了，直接射在马桶里。

孟鹤堂哭哭啼啼从水箱上抬起脸，抖着双腿站直，姿势诡异地挺着腰，委屈地冲主人撒娇：“呜，主人……我、我想上厕所。”

“那就尿啊。”周九良餍足地把自己的几把塞进裤子里，轻描淡写地讲出残忍的话，“尿进马桶里，我说什么时候停就什么时候停。”

孟鹤堂难受地嘟囔两句，但是没办法，只好就这么在主人面前开始排泄，羞耻的水声令人面红耳赤。孟鹤堂背对着周九良完全不敢回头，他一想到此时主人正睁着眼睛盯着他尿尿就害臊得想哭，性器却想变硬。

周九良伸出双臂抱紧他，贴近他的耳朵：“停。”

他急忙收住，但极其艰难，水柱好不容易开始变细，可这时周九良却伸手按在他微鼓的小腹上，恶劣地往下摁，嘴里却说着相反的话：“停，我说停啦——”

“啊！不要！主人——”孟鹤堂哭叫着，在周九良怀里全身振动，水柱瞬间变回原来的样子，甚至在一次又一次的按压下流淌得更加汹涌了。

“不行不行！我不行了！啊——”孟鹤堂仰起脖子自暴自弃地枕在了周九良肩膀上，下身完全失去控制，哗啦啦排空了膀胱。

缩在主人怀里孟鹤堂呜呜地哭，侧过脸可怜兮兮地看着主人。周九良无奈地打量着被欺负坏了的小奴隶，许久，只是一声叹息。

“孟孟又做错了。”


	4. 《惩戒日》（下）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *现代背景架空。  
*教导主任良X不良高中生堂。  
*前篇和另一篇番外看合集。  
*谜底就在谜面上，文如其名，B🚫D🚫S🚫M预警。全套豪华版就是什么都有注意避雷。堂主奴🚫性人格大写加粗警告。  
*肾透支大作，清补凉包圆。三连是你最大的敬意，抄袭融梗会天打雷劈！

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 涉及黄暴情节，雷者勿入：口交、微训诫、抽打后穴、限制高潮、失禁、道具、性爱秋千、理智丧失、人格崩坏。

错上加错的结果就是被灌了两瓶水后重新关进阴茎笼还插上了尿道棒。

孟鹤堂五体投地跪趴在地上，摘了乳夹的奶头摁在地砖上凉丝丝的，鞭痕纵横的红屁股高高翘起，肥腻的臀肉随着身躯偶尔轻颤而诱人地晃动，所以不免时不时会挨上几巴掌，但是发出的痛叫因为嘴巴被假阳具堵住而不清楚，黏糊糊的求饶声既可怜又充满挑逗，不仅没能得到垂怜，反而令施暴者更加兴奋。

中号的按摩棒根部是橡胶吸盘，此时牢固地贴在地砖上享受孟鹤堂的口交服务。孟鹤堂嘴小，经过不懈努力和练习，能吞下老师的大家伙已属不易，所以只好拿个中号的，免得长时间的口交把小奴隶纤细的嗓子撑坏。周九良要求孟鹤堂三浅一深不许停顿，再次犯了错的小奴隶很听话，趴在地上做了好久，吞得舌头和嗓子眼都有些麻木，动作也稍微慢了下来，但是不敢停。

所幸老师正专注在他身后动作，一遍遍扩张他的后穴，没注意到孟鹤堂的偷懒。这让孟鹤堂暗暗松了口气，随即后穴里冲着前列腺的一记狠顶，顶得孟鹤堂流出了眼泪，下意识大叫，嘴里的按摩棒便趁机贯穿了他的口腔，然而身后那人依然摁着那致命的一点不松手，剧烈的快感鞭笞着脊椎一直到大脑的神经末梢。孟鹤堂哭着挣扎着往前爬，被周九良掐着大腿根拽了回来，警告性地在红屁股上甩了两巴掌。

“呜！呜！”

孟鹤堂哭得鼻涕都流出来了，但是不敢再乱动了，手肘膝盖着地，乖乖塌腰把两条腿分得更开。

周九良弯了弯唇角，得意的模样如一只把猎物玩弄于股掌之中的高傲的猫。他继续开发孟鹤堂的肉穴，三根手指滑溜溜地抽插，变着花样地朝各个方面钻进钻出，转着手腕在敏感的穴道里兜圈子，看着手底下的小奴隶肩胛耸动、腰肢摇曳却拼命克制自己的僵硬姿势忍不住一再往手上倒润滑剂。

润滑剂用了大半瓶，而主人的手指仍然没有停下，孟鹤堂只感觉后庭和股间湿滑得像女性的下体，咬着按摩棒吸吸鼻子，委委屈屈地发出蚊呐般的声音：“唔可以了……”

“啪”地一下断掌打在一张一合嚼着手指的穴口上，粉红的肉穴骤然缩成一朵小菊花。周九良压低嗓音，威严的批评从看不见的背后传来：“我说了算，你说了算？”

孟鹤堂只得嗯嗯啊啊地表示我错了您说了算。

在周九良拿出那柄由极有韧性的小牛皮做成的皮带宽的手拍时，孟鹤堂就想到接下来的惩罚是什么了。他瞪大眼睛趴在地上，尚且呆滞着表情吃着嘴里的按摩棒，还保持着双腿分开到最大的姿势来不及收，第一下就冷不丁落在他脆弱的肉穴上。同时按摩棒的开关被打开了，高频率的震动震得孟鹤堂脑子里嗡嗡响，嘴巴更发麻了，几乎阻碍了知觉。细长手拍一下接着一下抽打着穴口，长时间被跳蛋和肛塞撑开又被过度扩张的肉穴一时半会合不拢，越打收得越紧，孟鹤堂哀叫着差点儿从地上跳起来，却还被周九良蛮横地按着后脑勺要求嘴里继续口交震动棒。

“这本来是供主人享用的地方，但这次用来惩罚你管不住自己的几把，不听话到处撒尿。”周九良慢悠悠地说明道。

其实只是没能憋住，但依旧是尿在了马桶里，没有洒得到处都是。周九良这样说显得孟鹤堂像只没规矩的小狗在街上乱尿似的，一时间羞耻得孟鹤堂全身发烫，对身体最敏感的嫩肉毫不留情的拍击打得他额角冒汗，淌下来跟口水流到一起。

“连自己的几把都管不好，还得主人帮你管，真没用，只会流水的浪蹄子。”周九良边骂边挥着手拍抽打着瑟瑟发抖的菊穴和臀缝。由于润滑剂过多的缘故，连续的拍击搅和出一连串水声，“噗叽噗叽”地汁水四溅，粘稠的液体顺着腿根往下流，滴在地上星星点点，淫乱非常。

周九良最会掌握力度，只把穴肉打肿一圈，并不伤到内里。有节奏的拍打产生规律性的疼痛麻木了之后，性欲喧宾夺主，臣服的欲望令受虐变成一种享受，臀肌随着手起拍落张弛，圆滚滚的屁股起伏着凹凸有致的美好线条。

又一拍子落下，打得孟鹤堂措不及防，脊背一阵酥麻，双腿打哆嗦，膝盖难耐地磨蹭着地面不自觉靠拢，牙齿嗑上了振动的按摩棒，震得孟鹤堂脑子天旋地转。

臀峰上登时挨了一下。

“再敢并一下腿，屁股给你打烂。”周九良冷冰冰地警告道，用湿淋淋的手拍拍打红红的臀肉，“自己把屁股扒开。”

孟鹤堂含着按摩棒，呜咽都是模糊的，抽着气后撤双手，一手一瓣屁股，忍痛扒开到最大，肩头抵着地面支撑自己，随着主人在最私密处给予的一下又一下的惩戒而瑟缩，但双腿再也不敢动了。

毕竟是交往了这么长时间的恋人，彼此知根知底，周九良很清楚，他的学生是个格外娇贵的身子，痴迷于惩戒，但耐力很差，所以对于疼痛只是浅尝即止，但由于天赋异禀，敏感好淫荡，到这种程度已经能给出非常优秀的反馈，倒省得周九良多费力气。而在老师使用的各种各样的器械里，孟鹤堂尤其不喜欢被打后穴，穴肉被打得红艳艳的一片略微翻出来，打肿了还是有些疼，然后粗大性器肏进去的时候会牵动着丝丝疼痛，随抽插愈明显，那感觉太酸爽，欲罢不能，仅仅是回忆一下就让孟鹤堂心悸，屁股里泛痒。

酸爽的感觉很快就体会到了，主人扔了手拍，抓着他的手干进倍受煎熬的后穴，摆动着腰一下接着一下撞着他的屁股，臀肉上的棱子又火辣辣地疼起来，粗大性器摩擦穴口受伤而红肿的软肉，细细密密又略尖锐的痛楚比臀峰上的皮肉之苦更助长快感，再加上针对前列腺的肏干，简直是把孟鹤堂全身的骨头都干软了。呻吟太过放浪，被堵住叫不出来实在令人痛苦，孟鹤堂不由得将嘴里的震动棒吐出一点点儿，好让自己的淫叫得以释放。

“呜主人好大，好快……撑不住了，太深了嗯……屁股好疼、啊、好爽……”

可是讨好的媚叫没有讨得主人的好，反而被发现了小动作，周九良呼呼喘着粗气掐了一把他的屁股：“走什么神，嘴里吃着东西呢。来个深喉，不来我看你都不知道你自己的嘴也是在挨操。”

孟鹤堂嗯哼着忙把嘴里的按摩棒吞到嗓子眼，低挡振动的柱体按摩着舌根，将呕不呕的不适感被侵入感和后穴的快感抵消。孟鹤堂迷离着眼睛，叫床叫得失声。

啊，被主人上下一起操了呢……

忽然不知第几次被直愣愣地碾过前列腺，孟鹤堂的腰猛地弓起来，喉咙里发出类似于受伤小兽一般尖细的哀嚎，额头抵住地上的瓷砖，十指扣着地面胡乱抓挠，直到小腰再次被周九良肏软，大腿抽搐两下后无力地张开滑出去快要劈了叉。周九良这才拽着他的手腕把人从地上拉起来，插着自己的几把坐在自己怀里，抬眼一看孟鹤堂哭了一脸都是不清不楚的液体，小嘴儿也水津津的合不拢，唇红齿白惹得周九良赶快凑上去亲了一番。

干高潮就干高潮吧，欲仙欲死那么极致的一瞬间挺了过去，孟鹤堂浑身上下没有一个地方是不爽过了头的。刚才趴着感觉还行，现在一坐起来，先前喝的那两瓶水终于有了存在感，孟鹤堂特别特别想上厕所，以至于后腰杆都是酸重的，好像液体要从各种地方流出来。

估摸着老师虽然还没射，但也该舒服了，于是孟鹤堂拿一双我见犹怜的兔子眼可怜巴巴地看向主人，哼哼唧唧要哭似地喘、抽噎。周九良当然明白他的意思，伸手摸了摸对方硬挺的下体，又亵玩了一会儿胸脯上的软肉和乳尖：“想解开下头是不是？”

孟鹤堂点头如捣蒜。

“那先说好了，我解开之后，甭管是什么东西，你得等我射进去再出来。”

孟鹤堂脑子已经混乱了，哪管得上考虑这条件难度系数有多大，先点头答应了算完。

周九良神秘莫测地一笑，说话算话，当即给他解开了笼子。抽出尿道棒时，孟鹤堂正因为受不了刺激而仰着身子使劲憋住呢，没想到周九良竟然抽出一半又捅回去，捅到深处，在孟鹤堂惊恐的眼神里快速抽插，趁孟鹤堂还来不及痛哭流涕就猛地拔出。孟鹤堂早被刺激得顾不上刚才的警告，失声射出，射了一会儿开始尿，脑子里嗡嗡响，嘴里呜呜哭，失禁了一般停不下来，抖着腰哗啦啦尿了一地，最后排出的精液都糊在性器上。

周九良得逞地暂且从孟鹤堂身体里退出来，蹲到孟鹤堂面前，托着孟鹤堂的下巴把他的高潮脸抬起来，看到这人朱唇半张，哧哧喘气，嫩粉的舌尖从唇红齿白间露出，两颊苹果肌熟透了鲜艳欲滴，翘鼻尖挂着薄汗，漂亮双眸半翻着白眼，整个一因快感过度而痴呆似的样子。双手撑前，跪坐在地，腰身因刚发泄完而微微抽搐，在高强的快感退去的余韵中颤抖，脸蛋落在周九良掌中任凭摆来动去，浑身烂泥一样完全不抵抗。周九良便知道这人已经从里到外都被他操翻了，全身心都被征服了。

“我不是叫你忍住等我射进去吗？”周九良无奈地扫了一眼地上白的黄的一片狼藉，“好家伙这什么都出来了……你说主人该怎么罚你啊？”

“嗯……嗯……”孟鹤堂这一听“罚”字几乎条件反射来个颅内高潮，小嘴大开呼吸，舌尖舔着下唇，眼珠子翻上去目光呆滞，“那主人……主人就操烂孟孟的洞儿……”

周九良暗骂他妈的，这小骚货实在是太浪了，托着孟鹤堂下巴的指尖都兴奋得哆嗦，恨不得立刻就把人按在地上干他个哭爹喊娘。

“哪个洞？孟孟全身上下那么多个洞呢，这儿一个，”大拇指蹭着孟鹤堂的下唇边缘，另一只手抚过红屁股揉上微肿的合不拢的后穴，“这儿一个。”

接着又绕到前面去，摸摸沾满各种液体的半勃性器：“这儿还有一个，孟孟想让主人操烂哪个洞儿啊？”

孟鹤堂吞咽几下，把眼睛转下来，低头看向蹲在自己面前笑眯眯看着自己的小猫脸主人。

忽妩媚一笑，满眼都是依恋迷醉，咬住自己的下嘴唇抬手揽上主人的脖颈，一开口，吐气如兰，缓缓而道。

“求主人操烂孟孟全身上下所有的洞儿。”

周九良接下来的记忆就像是被从当中截掉了，再恢复神智时眼前是卫生间透光窗帘前，孟鹤堂双手双脚分开铐住被性爱秋千吊起来昂头忘乎所以地浪叫的模样。自己站在他双腿之中疯狂地在小奴隶如熟透了的浆果一样的身体里进出，打桩机一般肏干着。

手铐上的铃铛叮当响，声声入耳。

孟鹤堂沉沦于激烈的性爱而彻底神志不清了，张着嘴吐着舌头一会儿说着“不行不要不可以”求求主人饶了自己，叫嚷着太大了太快了，说自己要死了，屁股要烂了，一会儿话锋一转又哭喊着让主人操烂他，弄坏他，叫哥哥又叫爸爸，还叫老师，主人更是叫得低三下四到骨子里，又媚又妖。精液在每次干进去的时候都会流出来一点儿，尿撒干净了没有了，嚷着自己要去了喷出来的都不知道是啥。问他爽不爽，赶紧张嘴夸主人好粗、好猛，操得孟孟好爽好舒服，什么不干净的话都说了，然后张开嘴巴伸出软舌让主人玩个痛快。

然而不管他叫什么、嚷什么或者做什么，他始终是一个姿态——被束缚在性爱秋千上，动弹不得。手腕合并高举困在手铐里高举过头，周九良肏干之余时不时咬他硬硬的乳首舔他清理得干干净净的腋窝引得手铐上的铃铛疯了似地响。双腿被黑色松紧带绑住了大腿根、膝盖和脚踝，大大地分开，一寸也不能合拢，献祭似地展示给主人供主人发泄性欲。

“你的洞儿都被操烂了吗？嗯？”

“还、还没有呢嗯——！啊啊啊！请主人……主人再努力一点～❤”

游戏到了收尾的部分，用水管把地上秽物都冲干净，而后让孟鹤堂光着身子拿抹布跪在地上一块砖一块砖地擦地板。周九良翘着二郎腿坐在一边的椅子上看着，嫌小奴隶动作慢了就拿起教鞭一鞭子抽过去，抽得小奴隶哀叫着下意识把两条腿再分开些，给主人看被折腾了半天肏干得烂熟鲜艳的股间和穴口。

孟鹤堂早上没吃什么东西，只吃了叫主人起床时那一顿精液，后来在行刑架放置前被喂了两片土司、趴在地上喝食盆里的牛奶，现在被灌了一肚子精液插着被自己舔得湿漉漉的震动棒跪坐在地给主人口交，领下一顿食粮。孟鹤堂大张开嘴把怒涨的性器往嗓子眼里吞，卖力地做着口交，屁股里含着疯动的按摩棒，就是之前一边挨操一边口交过得那根，沾满了他的口水和润滑剂，随着振动旋转在肉穴里汁水淋漓。

孟鹤堂脑子昏沉地想，一会儿等主人射完，他会给自己做清洁和灌肠把后头的东西都弄出来，然后戴着套再做一次。最后一次周九良不会摁着他，会允许他抱着自己怎么亲怎么叫都可以。一想到这儿孟鹤堂的心开始飞了，嘴上一个不慎牙齿蹭了一下肉柱，左屁股登时挨了一下，随即被薅着头发往里一按，硬邦邦的龟头快顶到了食道口，饶是经验丰富的孟鹤堂也忍不住干呕，却被钳制在主人掌心不能动，只能默默掉眼泪，抬起眼装可怜。

“我错唔……唔主人～”

几日后，学弟学妹终于鼓起勇气派出代表问起他们的孟学长关于那天聚餐结束后的事。

“孟学长……您对象真的没有生气吗？”小心翼翼地问道。

然而他们的孟学长完全不以为意，笑眯眯地歪了歪头，眨着星子一样亮晶晶的双眸和往常一样肆无忌惮地散发着魅力：“没有啊。”

“这样的话，那……那我们今天晚上还有一个年级聚餐，不知道学长您……？”

孟学长只是吞了吞口水，眼眸有片刻的失神，但随即恢复了神采，勾唇笑得灿烂：

“好的呀，我当然会去了。”

【END】

====

不良少年的花样儿我都快玩个遍了，能用上的都用上了我真的一滴都不剩了。所以这个系列就告一段落了，有缘再见。

不三连你都对不起我的肾（坐地大哭）

**Author's Note:**

> LOFTER账号叫鹤鹤，喜欢的欢迎来LOFTER多支持多关注多喜欢多推荐多留言评论~


End file.
